


Surrounded By Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Surrounded By Love Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Motherhood, Parenthood, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Post-Episode: s07e20 Huikau Na Makau A Ka Lawai'a (The Fishhooks of the Fishers Become Entangled), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sons, Talking, Tea, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Rachel talked after He & Danny comes home from Washington D.C., What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Rachel Edwards/Danny “Danno”Williams (Implied) (Past), Rachel Edwards/Stan Edwards (Mention) (Implied) (Past), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Surrounded By Love Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718995
Kudos: 4





	Surrounded By Love:

*Summary: Steve & Rachel talked after He & Danny comes home from Washington D.C., What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

“First off, I am so sorry to hear about your mother dying, Steve, I am so sorry that she put you through hell, & pain again”, Rachel Edwards told him, as she poured them each cup of tea. “Thank you, Rachel, It means a lot”, Commander Steve McGarrett took a sip from his cup, & then said, “Sometimes, I feel alone, Like I don’t deserve any happiness”, He says this, as he was getting somewhat emotional. The British Woman’s heart broke for him, & she said this to him.

“You _**do**_ deserve happiness, Never forget that you have a family that adores you, & would do anything for you, Me included”, Steve was amazed by that last part. The Former Seal never thought that she would considered him a friend, never mind family. He was beyond grateful for that, & the hunky brunette will prove himself worthy from that point on.

“You mean the world to Danny, & to our children, Our children are your children, Steve, From day one”, Rachel reminded him. She went on to say this, “Cause of your urging, Me & Danny got our friendship back, We couldn’t be more happier, Charlie & Grace love it, I thank you for that”. “You’re welcome”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he was smiling much easier now. He was glad to help his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams & her found a new kind of love, & common ground between them.

“You mean a lot more to my kids than my ex bastard of a husband, Stan does, As he just left, & not look back on anything”. She said, as she was feeling angry for a second, & then she composed herself, as she smiled at him. “Me, & Danny had our own special kind of love, It gave us the kids, But you guys have the kind of love that lasts forever”, Steve knew that was true.

“Let yourself be surround by it, You won’t regret it”, She said knowingly, & he knew that he wouldn’t. He was surrounded by it, Surrounded by love, He was very happy. They talked about pleasant things for a change, Til they heard Danny & the kids’s voices, as they came home, “Anyone home ?”, Rachel & he just smiled, as they waited for the kids, & loudmouth detective to show themselves. Rachel smiled, as the couple greeted each other with a kiss. Knowing that she would find that kind of love again soon.

The End.


End file.
